


Cat and Spouse

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, Serial: s155 Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: the Doctor has been captured by the Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat and Spouse

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 215

Feigning unconsciousness, the Doctor listened as the Master paced outside his cell. He didn’t know what the other Time Lord had in store for him, but he was certain it wouldn’t be pleasant.

At least Ace had been able to escape. The Master wouldn’t be able to use her against him.

The door swung open, the Master’s footsteps approached, but the Doctor kept his eyes resolutely closed. The Master came to the cot, and then lowered himself over the Doctor. The unaccustomed warmth was a shock. The Master stretched out against him, and the Doctor realized that he was purring.


End file.
